


3 AM

by nevergone



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergone/pseuds/nevergone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Mike and Trevor friendship moment. Set in their college days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on suits_meme

"Oh, hey," Mike said, glancing over his shoulder to see Trevor standing in the doorway when he heard the familiar footsteps on the floorboards.

Trevor rubs at his eyes sleepily, and then runs a hand through his sleep tousled hair. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I haven't gone to bed yet. Couldn't get my mind to shut off. What are you doing up so early?"

"These walls are paper thin."

"I'm sorry," Mike says, sticking the book he had just speed read through back onto the shelf.

"Ah, nah. It's no big deal. I love being up at.." Trevor squints to read the time displayed on the microwave clock, "3 AM."

"I didn't realize I was being that loud. Sorry."

"I'm serious, Mike. It's okay. But if you're going to keep doing this up all night zombie thing, you should at least warn me so I don't think it's a burglar."

Mike laughs, "What could a burglar possibly want from _this_ apartment?"

"Easy. My favorite bong."

"You were _given_ that."

"Exactly. It's priceless because it has sentimental value."

That comment draws an eye roll from Mike.

"Speaking of though, you know what might help you sleep?"

"You know I can't, Trevor. "

"Can't what? I was going to suggest a warm glass of milk. What did you think I was going to say? You thought I was going to..wow.. _Wow_ , Mike," Trevor says, doing his best to act deeply offended.

"Yeah, I'm sure _that's_ what you were going to suggest," Mike replies, his voice laden with disbelief.

"Okay okay, you got me, I was totally going to suggest we smoke up," Trevor smiles. "But I'm just trying to help you out, man. That's all."

"I know you are. You can go back to bed if you want though. I promise I'll keep the noise down this time."

"I should. But hey, you can come snuggle if you want," Trevor jokes.

"I do not want to snuggle with you, you weirdo."

"Come on, Mikey. I'll even let you be the big spoon."

"Please remind me to get a new best friend."

"No promises on that one. But hey, do you want to play video games or something?"

"Thought you were going back to bed?"

"I was, but I'd feel bad leaving you to be all sleep deprived by yourself. Now, do you want to play or not? Offers only on the table for the next thirty seconds."

"Sure. Let's play."

Trevor immediately walked over and threw himself down on the couch, and started digging through a pile of games and untangling controllers.

Mike was no stranger to these sleepless nights, because his mind was so brilliant, he always had trouble just getting it to shut off enough for him to get a decent night's sleep, and as a result he spent a lot of nights up all night trying to come up with new ways to pass the time. So the fact that Trevor was willing to stick it out with him from time to time, it was a gesture that probably would seem so small to most people, but it meant the world to Mike.

"Hey," Mike said, as he sat down next to Trevor.

"Yeah?" Trevor barely looked up from what he was doing.

"Thanks, Trev. I mean it," Mike said, finally able to get Trevor's full attention.

"Anytime. And _I_ mean that."


End file.
